


Paraíso

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con su presencia y su música Madoka hace que Shido se sienta como en un paraíso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paraíso

La melodía hace que Shido cierre sus ojos y se relaje y sus amigos lo imitan.

Gracias a ella ya no le molesta (tanto) el exagerado calor, que hizo que Madoka tuviese que entrar a la mansión y tocar desde allí para ellos y que ellos mismos a duras penas pueden tolerar con la ayuda de la sombra de los árboles y la ocasional brisa.

Porque ella sigue cerca y con su música hace que el jardín se sienta como el paraíso que es cuando ella está presente.

 _Y también hace que sienta como si ese paraíso fuese su hogar._


End file.
